It Only Grows Darker
by fluffysauce
Summary: A strong-willed young woman's confidence is almost crushed at the third death by her hands, but with the help of her brother, she decides to test her skills in her chosen profession one more time, and the choice leads to a lifetime of unexpected events that only grows as she does.


**Author's Note:** I intend to use only dragons from my scroll on dragon cave (_AlrunaDahlia). The appropriate rights go to dragon cave for their game, however, the characters and game interpretations are my own.

_-It Only Grows Darker-_

A slightly worn, but relatively dirty boot brushed freshly turned earth over the withered, shattered, and originally impeccable, white egg. The owner of the boot let out a deep mournful sigh before she squatted and touched the new, tiny mound of dirt with her hand.

_'Here lies, my third attempt at raising one. I now realize why so many people quit this lifestyle. Perhaps it is time for me to also give up.'_

She gave one last goodbye, still sorrowful even though she didn't even know the creature inside, and then returned to her modest house her "family" resided in. She had realized the white egg wasn't going to make it two days ago and made their way home to give it a place at least someone would remember and care about it. Sitting on the porch with her knees tucked into her chest she looked out unto her lawn. The wind began playfully tugging at her hair as if begging her to go up the mountain where she had found her eggs, but she ignored it and tiredly shook it away.

Her depressed daydreams were interrupted by her little brother. He was only a half little brother, but half-blood was the best she had; most-likely the reason she choose such a hard life to begin with. Little to no-ties made the tending, taming, and training life an easier one.

"Alruna. Why are you so unhappy? Usually I can't keep you out of the cookies, but today I can't even get you to eat one?" After he realized his futility in protesting many years ago, he gave in and always baked more. He wafted a cookie in front of her nose.

"I'm an awful tamer… I let another one die…" her voice was tiny, quiet, and not soon followed by his.

The duo sat on the porch, the wind still pulling Alruna's raven hair up the mountain. Her brother sat next to her and looked out where she was looking. The wind danced with the grass blades before lifting away the broken blades among other plant remains. He shifted.

"Rune, I know it's hard, but everyone's got to start somewhere. And it's not like there's a shortage of them." When Alruna didn't budge, he continued, "Besides, I'm sure they was grateful for your efforts. I mean, you didn't just jump in and take the two eggs right away. You raised them one at a time-"

"Three. This is my third hatchling to pass away. I'm done. I'm quitting." She buried her face in her arms and curtain of her black hair. Her brother did not hesitate long before he continued after her interruption.

"Rune. I know you want to give up. But from what I've heard the first dragons always the hardest to raise. However, I've heard it only gets easier from there." He smirked, "so long as you pick the right dragons, that is." He chuckled at his joke, and Alruna cracked a tiny smile still buried under her arms. Her brother paused a moment before he spoke again.

"And I believe, that they must also choose you. Remember that they are ready to hatch by the time they get pushed to the front of the cave; they just refuse to for their own reasons. You taught me that, so surely you haven't forgotten." He gave a tiny grin.

She hadn't forgotten, no; just not remembered. With her confidence being as shattered as her most recent kill, her negative thoughts consumed her rationality; a mistake, she deemed she would not make with her next egg. The tricky part though, was knowing whether or not the egg chose you back. Alruna slowly lifted her head from her arms. Her brother knew, her fire had returned.

"If you'd like, I'd accompany you on your next adventure?" his tone was sweet, and his offer generous considering his feelings towards dragons.

"No thanks, Nerue. Since I don't have any others to help me, my key weapon is stealth and hide. I think with two people, that would be too hard to achieve, and quite frankly, you aren't very graceful." A half-smile half _'ehh'_ expression came to her face, and Nerue knew he wouldn't be allowed to join; quite frankly he was grateful for it. Malicious dragons were the reason they were orphaned. Nerue went back inside for the upcoming night. Alruna decided she would venture into the mountain the following morning. With dragons, there was no nighttime. They could smell and see just as well as during the day, and dragons took turns guarding their nesting grounds. The wind knew it had won, and stopped playing with her hair as she walked inside.


End file.
